


Bonding

by Randy Thrandy (UnshadowedHeart)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest, elves being fucked up in the head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnshadowedHeart/pseuds/Randy%20Thrandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme Minifill for this (abridged for summary) prompt: <i>. . . Basically, Thranduil abuses his influence and power, and Legolas is technically old enough and mature enough to give or withhold consent, but he's fucked up in the head so he lets it happen.</i></p><p>Original Prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5346.html?thread=10983906#t11412962</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick minifill. Warning for (debatably) consensual incest

The first time his father had taken him was only a short time before his coming of age. Thranduil had taken him by the hand and lead him away. He told him how much he reminded him of his mother. Then they had kissed.

It was a different kiss- different from all the soft, gentle, parental kisses on his temple. This was darker, something he felt like he wasn't allowed to be exposed to. But when he saw the look on his father's face…it was the happiest he had seen him in a long time. It spurred something within Legolas, urging him to continue. To submit.

After his first time, they had laid in bed, joining their bodies together once more. His body ached but the warmth in his chest spread through the rest of him and encouraged him to continue, if only to keep that look on his father's face.

Several centuries later, there had been little change in their relationship. Whenever his father felt bored or peckish they would retreat to the bedroom; or sometimes not even the bedroom, dirtying whatever surface they had happened to be pressed up against.

Legolas had never before thought his father could be so adventurous between the sheets. Like any other child, he'd had no reason to think about it. But after a certain point, he grew glad that his father wasn't vanilla. Things would've gotten rather boring after a couple hundred years.

He remembered the first time they had incorporated someone else. It was like a game- Thranduil would pick someone out for him, and he would enjoy them wholeheartedly. The first person his father had chosen had been a guard- strong and lean, well endowed.

As he had sucked them, lips wet and shining with saliva, he couldn't help but wonder if his father had been testing the guard only hours before, ensuring the man was worthy of his son. He had been flattered, thinking his father brave and selfless to go about testing other men for his sake.

He remembered to enjoy himself an extra amount that time, knowing his father loved to see him writhe and twist on the bed, panting with a bit of drool escaping the corner of his mouth. He was used and fucked until his hole was raw and dripping before his father dismissed the guard, taking him himself. He remembered passing out halfway through.

It wasn't always planned. Sometimes Legolas would find himself being bent over a random location and being taken. Those were never drawn out adventures- they were short and quick, with just enough risk to make him crave them more and more often.

There were times when Legolas wasn't allowed to touch himself, or even interact with his father like he might want. Sometimes he sat and watched as Thranduil touched others, fucked them, then laid back and allowed himself to be fucked. Sometimes he would disobey and touch himself anyway as he watched them, knowing he'd be reprimanded later.

Legolas was pleased by these events, whenever they occurred. He honestly enjoyed them, and loved doing it for his father. He saw nothing wrong with it. He'd seen family members be much more intimate in public than just the usual hug that was custom of a father and son, or between siblings. What was the next step, other than just another way to increase familial bonding?

He had learned to ignore the looks people would give them as he and his father would sneak kisses, his fathers hands wandering over his sides, his thighs, his behind. They would either stare or turn their heads away: sometimes in disgust, sometimes in embarrassment.

Legolas would never understand it. It wasn't as if he were being taken advantage of, he thought. Whenever he wished not to share a coupling (though that was a rare occurrence) Thranduil never forced him. He understood consent and the power of his words. He liked what they did together, and he liked their relationship. His father was precious to him and he wanted to see him happy. And he knew this relationship made him happy.


End file.
